fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgli, Isabella, and Elroy Jetson misbehave on the way to Wreck it Ralph
Elroy Jetson and his siblings, Isabella Garcia Shapiro and Mowgli, are told by their parents, Tulio and Snow White, that they had to come with them and their brothers, Chris Thorndike, Chowder, and Augie Doggie, to see Wreck it Ralph. Tulio said "Okay guys. We are gonna go to the movies to see Wreck it Ralph. Because Chris, Chowder, and Augie want to see it." But Isabella said "No Dad. We do not like Wreck it Ralph." Mowgli replied "And besides, it was terrible. We wanna stay home and watch The Book of Pooh." But Snow White said "You are gonna see it. Now get in Mrs Obrein and Mr Obrein's car." On the way, Mowgli said "But Dad. We do not wanna go." But Tulio told him "Mowgli, you and your brothers need to see it." Elroy said "Hey Dad. Can we go to Hardee's?" But Tulio said "We are not gonna go to Hardee's. But you and your siblings could get something when we get to the movies." Isabella said "But we are hungry." Snow White said "Okay fine. Go to Hardee's. But make it quick." When they arrived. Snow White, Mowgli, Isabella, and Elroy arrived. Snow White said "You gotta hurry up." But Elroy said "Come on Mom. Just give me our snacks." After some interruptions. They went to the movies. But Tulio said "Oh great. We are late for the film. All we wanna do was to see Wreck it Ralph because Chris, Chowder, and Augie want to see it. But no. You and your siblings had interrupted us. The film was almost over." But then, he said "Oh my gosh. The film had ended. Isabella, Mowgli, and Elroy, how dare you. Let's go home." On the way home, Tulio said "Isabella, Mowgli, and Elroy, stop crying. It was your fault." But Mowgli said "But Dad. All we wanna do was to stay home and watch The Book of Pooh. But we did not get to watch it. This is why that we had to make you and Mom late." Snow White said "Mowgli, the reason why that you made us late was that your siblings want to see Wreck it Ralph." Isabella replied "But Mom. We are sorry. Can we go back and see Josie and the Pussycats?" But Tulio said "No Isabella. Because you made us late." Snow White said "When we get home, you would be grounded for two weeks." When they got home, Tulio grounded Isabella, Mowgli, and Elroy for two weeks. He said "Go to your rooms right now. You would be going to bed without dinner." Isabella, Mowgli, and Elroy got very angry. They glared angrily at Tulio and yelled "YOU ARE AS EVIL AS DR DOOFENSMIRTZ!!" They then went upstairs to their bedrooms crying and sobbing, where Elroy's real parents, Jane Jetson and George Jetson, and waiting for them. Augie told Tulio "So just Chowder, and I are going to see Josie and the Pussycats, Right Tulio?" Tulio said "Yes Augie." Augie was so happy. He said "HOORAY!!" He then went to his bedroom with Chowder. Category:Misbehaving On The Way